werewolftranswc3fandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets of Werewolf Transylvania
This page reveals the secrets found in Werewolf Transylvania. Refer to the map for the hidden item locations and the text/icons bellow for instructions on receiving the items. : Sister Spirits There are three different Sister Spirits which have the possibility of spawning in 12 different locations throughout the map. Contrary to popular belief, there are always three spirits in every game, however, their locations may not be the same. All three sister spirits are invisible at the beginning of the game, and cannot be seen unless revealed. Invisible units can be revealed through Dust of Appearance, Lightposts, Enchanted Oaks, Ivory Towers and Diving Mask. In previous versions, the villager's Dog and Ghost Wife used to reveal invisible units, but these features have since been removed. Upon locating a sister spirit, clicking on the now visible unit will cause it to die and drop a random Owl Eater item, as well as as an Old Story Book pages and a permanent corpse at the location of the spirit. It should be noted that after a player picks up the Owl Eater items, they should bring the items to the shrine located on the island in the circular lake near the center of the map. Without turning the item in, the player will not receive any bonuses. The Owl Eater items: Like the Sister Spirits, there are three Owl Eater items, each with its own unique effect. Heart of the Owl Eater The Heart of the Owl Eater grants the villager the ability to revive, similar to the ankh of reincarnation. Alternatively, this item may be sold for 400 gold. While this item is arguably the most unique out of the three, it's also arguably the worst item for a plethora of reasons. Since the ankh does not revive the villager to full health and also has a rather annoying revive time, it's strategically better to have an inventory slot for cheese/elderflower cordial rather than the heart for a dangerous moment. Horn of the Owl Eater The Horn of the Owl Eater grants the villager a permanent +15 strength bonus. While it may seem minuscule, this item is the only item in the game that grants a permanent bonus to strength. The item is consumed once returned to the central shrine, which makes it incredibly inventory efficient since it does not take up a slot while still granting a significant bonus. Winter Owl The Winter Owl item grants the villager a permanent +15 to movement speed. From an attribute perspective, the Winter Owl is arguably the most important and game changing item of the Winter Owl series. The additional movement speed does not conflict with boots, Horn of Valhalla, or Jasmine Tea, guaranteeing the villager who gains the bonus from the Winter Owl the fastest movement speed in the game. In order to gain the desired effect from the Owl Eater items, they must be brought to the central shrine located on the island in the circular lake. Contrary to popular belief and what the game may tell you, the person who collects all three items does not necessarily get the +500 experience. Instead, the person who turns in the last Owl Eater item, regardless of which one it is, will receive the experience. Thunderlizard Diamond The Thunderlizard Diamond is an item that can be found in one of four different locations. Like other items that move around, the location of the Thunderlizard Diamond is usually different every game. That being said, the item will always spawn in one of the four locations and there will only be one in every game. In order to find the Thunderlizard Diamond, a villager must check the locations where it has a chance to spawn. A dog cannot be used to locate the diamond, and neither can any other viable patron. This is because the hero triggers a specific event related to finding the diamond. That being said, it may be possible to have the Werewolf locate the Thunderlizard Diamond. However, this may be ineffective since the Werewolf has no inventory slots to pick up the item. Once a user has the Thunderlizard Diamond, they can choose to keep it and use its active ability, or they may choose to sell it for 450 gold. Diamond Chain Lightning The Thunderlizard Diamond's chain lightning is a very effective way of damaging/killing animals that are clustered. Chain Lightning will do 150 damage to its first target, and will hit a maximum of 4 targets, dealing 25% less damage every consecutive hit. Casting this ability costs 100 mana, which is significant early in the game, and also has a 30 second cooldown. Strategically, it's best to kill a pack of deer and then sell the Thunderlizard Diamond, which will rack up 770 gold if four deer are killed. Death's Bell La Campana de la Muerte es un elemento secreto que se puede adquirir con un accidente y una campaña se puede invertir en su inventario, aunque la Campaña de la Muerte no tiene muchos usos, muchas personas aún con la obtención. La campaña de la muerte del jugador aura vampírica. To get Death's Bell, first, you need to buy a shovel. Then, go to the skull zone (The one without Shovel Required). A message will appear, it looks like this: "You found a bell half-buried from the ground" or something like that. Now, proceed to the red circle with Shovel Required (Look at the map), you must bring a shovel. In that area, you will see an area with grasses, go there and use the shovel. Then a message will appear, like this: "Ooh, what is this?" or something like that. Now you have the two items! Then you acquired Death's Bell Special Wild Animals Oberon "This is a rare fur of the legendary Oberon (meaning strong) the Bear, you are sure to get a fine coin for your effort to slay him." Oberon the Bear can be located nearby South from the castle in the center of the map. It spawns after a few days within the game. It is extremely strong as it possessed a bashing ability, has a total of 1,200 hp, and an attack damage rating at 138 - 147. All players are advised to avoid Oberon in the early stages as it would take a great effort to bring it down. Upon slaying Oberon, Oberon's pelt will be dropped as a loot, it can be sold for a whopping 1,500 gold and serves no other purpose. Timber "This mane belongs to the renowned wolf, Timber. You are sure to get a fine coin for your efforts to slay him." Timber can be found in the North-East corner of the map adjacent to the cave entrance. He is quite strong, possessing the ability to critical strike. It's rated at 850 hp, and 91-99 attacking damage. Timber's Mane is dropped upon death, and can be sold to shops for 1,250 gold. Prize Boar "Congratulations! You have found the Prize Boar the villagers lost long ago, and now have his tusk. Someone out there will definitely pay you handsomely for this prized possession." The Prize Boar can be found wandering on the North most region of the map. It is moderately strong as it possessed higher evasion than other animals. It's rated at 1,000 hp, and 47 - 55 attacking damage. The Prize Boar Tusk will be dropped upon killing it, and it can be sold at 1,000 gold to shops. Rocky the Rabid Raccoon "After slaying Rocky, it seems as if the curse was lifted from his body, and he now comfortably rests on your shoulder." Rocky is consider to be the weakest among all the special animals that will be offensive towards the players. It is located inside a tight spot on the North most region near the short path caves. It has an extreme attack speed although having a weak attacking damage. Rocky is rated at 600 hp, and a lousy 8-8 attacking damage. Upon slaying Rocky, Rocky's soul will be dropped as a dammage points. The Elusive Stag "After you hunted down the famous Elusive Stag, you have recovered this meat from it. I'm sure it will sell well." The elusive stag roams around the blights (the creepy-dark-gloomy area) region at South-West. Although it is not offensive to players, it has extremely high movement speed, and just to make it even more harder to be hunted, it also possesses Windwalk. When provoked, it will instantly Windwalk and dash away from the player. The Elusive Stag is rated at 250 hp, and 1 armor. Upon successfully hunting it, the venison of the stag will be dropped as a loot, which can be sold at 500 gold to shops. The Lucky Rabbit "Yay! You found the lucky rabbit and have clipped off his ear. I'm sure this is worth something to sell, but alternatively, you can keep it for yourself." The Lucky Rabbit is located in an enclosed area right above the shop in the middle of the map. Although not offensive towards players, but upon provoked, it will instantly active it's shield that renders it immune to any form of attack. The Lucky Rabbit is rated at 300 hp, and 1 armor. Upon slaying it, the Lucky Rabbit Ear will be dropped, it can be sold at 750 gold to shops. Alternatively, it can be kept as a held item that gives the user an additional 15% evasion. Thanks for the WWT Clear Map!